Moments of Clarity
by amy1oM
Summary: Post Season 5... Nadia's time is running out... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Moments of Clarity  
**Author: **Lomeinie

**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Sydney, Jack, Sloane, and Nadia  
**Spoilers: **Everything up 5x02 "...1..." - after that I am ignoring Season 5 completely!  
**  
Summary: **Nadia's time is running out.  
**  
Disclaimers: **Nope, I don't own Alias or any of its characters or plots as all of them belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and ABC Network. No money has been made and please don't sue me for the writing and sharing of this story with my fellow Alias fans!**  
**

* * *

In late June for reasons the doctors attending Nadia could not explain, she began to come out of the drug induced coma they had kept her in for over a year. She slowly began to awaken despite the efforts of the doctors to keep her sedated and when she opened her eyes the Rambaldi induced madness was gone from them. 

"Where is my father?" Nadia asked the nurses in a weakened voice, "Where's my sister?"

Caroline DuBanks was a part of the team who had been helping to care for Nadia for most of the year she had been unconscious. She spoke in a quiet voice to Nadia as she finished taking her pulse, "Dr. Sanark will be in shortly to see you and he'll explain to you where your family is."

Nadia nodded, "All right." Already her eyes began to get heavy and she fought to keep from sleeping.

"Ms. Santos, you shouldn't fight to stay awake," Caroline's voice was soothing her, "Dr. Sanark will still be here to talk to you the next time you awaken."

"But...I...need...to see my fam..." Nadia's voice trailed off as she fell asleep again.

When Dr. Sanark appeared a few minutes later, Caroline met him outside Nadia's room to voice her concerns regarding their patient. The doctor listened to the nurse closely before he went in to examine her. Nadia woke up halfway through the doctor's examination and he smiled at her.

"Ms. Santos, my name is Dr. Sanark - how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she replied, trying to move, "Weak."

"Ms. Santos, what's the last thing you remember happening?" the doctor asked carefully.

"I remember going to Russia...to stop the end of the world," Nadia's replied, with alarm crossing her face.

"It's all right, you're in a CIA medical facility, we know what happened in Sovogda," Sanark said, "Ms. Santos, do you remember fighting with Agent Bristow or even being shot by Mr. Sloane?"

Puzzlement crossed Nadia's face, "My father shot me?" Dr. Sanark confirmed it with a nod. "Where is he now?"

Sanark's face was serious as he answered, "Mr. Sloane was sentenced to life in prison for his part in what happened in Sovogda, I'm sorry."

"I can't see him then?"

"No, I'm sorry," Dr. Sanark answered.

Tears flooded Nadia's eyes but she didn't allow them to escape, and with a nod she said, "And my sister? You said I fought with her?"

Sanark nodded, "Agent Bristow is fine and has become one of the Agency's best handlers."

"Sydney's a handler now?" Nadia was again puzzled, "What about the other members of our team? Jack Bristow, Irina Derevko, and Michael Vaughn - did they all make it out of Sovogda okay?" If Irina had come back with the rest of the team, that meant her mother was in prison too and she wouldn't be able to see her either. But then again if Irina somehow had escaped when the mission ended, Nadia knew she still wouldn't be able to see her mother because that would mean Irina would have to risk capture by the CIA to see her youngest daughter.

So either way either way she was without her parents.

"Agents Jack and Sydney Bristow made it out okay, while Ms. Derevko somehow managed to escape in the aftermath of the crisis," Sanark answered, and then looked down at her chart to write a few new notes. "Ms. Santos, I am going to order some tests to be run to see if there are any after effects of the Rambaldi water."

"What about Agent Vaughn, doctor?" Nadia asked, "Did he make it back all right?"

Dr. Sanark looked up at her, "Why don't I call your sister and tell her you're awake and want to see her as soon as possible?"

"Vaughn's dead isn't he?" Nadia said.

"I think that's something you should discuss with your sister," Sanark replied, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go make that phone call." He left before Nadia could say another word and as he left, another thought entered Nadia's mind.

Eric - where was Eric?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After taking one last glance to make sure the baby monitor was on, Sydney sighed as she sank down into the tub of hot water, closing her eyes as she slid down until the water covered every part of her body from the neck down. Her enjoyment of the hot water induced relaxation did not last long however as she suddenly heard her phone ringing shrilly. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Sydney still up to get out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around her as she ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone in a tone of voice that did little to hide her annoyance.

"Agent Bristow?" a voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, this is _one_ of them," she replied.

Since the voice was female, Dr. Sanark assumed he had reached the right Bristow and so he said, "Agent Bristow, this Doctor Sanark at the hospital where your sister is being attended..."

The last of Sydney's annoyance left, replaced with concern and dread, "Is Nadia all right?"

There was a smile in the doctor's voice as he replied, "She's fine, Agent Bristow. She's come out of her coma and the effect of the Rambaldi serum seemed to have left her system."

Sydney felt the need to sit down suddenly and she did in a nearby chair, unable to answer him. When Nadia had first been placed in the drug induced coma it was because the doctors had informed both her and Sloane that they hadn't a clue as to what they could do to help Nadia out the Rambaldi induced zombie like state.

They hadn't been very optimistic either at the chances of any sort of research helping her. Try as she might Sydney couldn't recall a time she had seen such defeat written on his face, not even at his sentencing when he had been sentenced to to spend the rest of his natural life in prison.

In the brief time it took the guards to come to lead Sloane to the waiting transport that would take him to prison, the defeat had left his face. One of the guards grabbed Sloane's arm before saying, "Let's go."

Arvin's eyes met with Jack's, sending a silent plea for just one moment of time, a nod from Jack halted the guards as he said, "Give us a moment."

**

* * *

Flashback**  
In the brief time it took the guards to come to lead Sloane to the waiting transport that would take him to prison, the defeat had left his face. One of the guards grabbed Sloane's arm before saying, "Let's go." 

Arvin's eyes met with Jack's, sending a silent plea for just one moment of time, a nod from Jack halted the guards as he said, "Give us a moment."

The guard nodded, "We can give you 5 minutes but that's all, Director Bristow." Another nod from Jack the guards moved to the other side of the room to allow for some privacy while they kept their eyes on their prisoner.

"I know I don't have the right to ask either of you to do anything for me," Sloane began. He paused as though he expected a snide confirmation by Sydney to what he had just said, only continuing after it was apparent she wasn't going to speak, "With the chance I may never see my daughter again, I _need_ to know she will be cared for."

"Nadia is my sister," Sydney said, "You don't even have to ask me to take care of her."

Sloane nodded and then he looked Jack in the eye, "I have made arrangements to give you the power of attorney over Nadia."

Sydney's eye widen but Jack's face remained stoic as he replied, "Very well."

"Jack, promise me you will do everything you can to save Nadia, as if she were your own daughter," Sloane said.

Sydney's eyes left Sloane's face as her father nodded his promise, "You have my word, Arvin."

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Agent Bristow, hello?" Dr. Sanark's voice interrupted her ruminations. 

Shaking her head, Sydney forced herself to return to the conversation at hand, "My sister... is she herself?"

"I can't really say that, Agent Bristow," the doctor said, and quickly added, "But that is only because I did not know Miss Santos prior to her condition. However, I will say Miss Santos is fully cognizant again and she is wanting to see you as soon as possible."

At that moment, Sydney heard the crying of her baby daughter, and she told the doctor she needed to go, "I will come to the hospital as soon as I can."

"There's no hurry, Agent Bristow, as I think Miss Santos has fallen asleep again anyway," Dr. Sanark said.

Two hours later, Sydney walked into the hospital and was halted in her tracks by Caroline DuBanks...


End file.
